Where Am I?
by Tru-LOTR-Fanatic
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to somehow end up in Middle-earth? I have. That's why I'm writting this story. I hope you enjoy this first chapter but please stay with me becasue it can be kind of slow. I personally enjoy my later chaps.
1. Default Chapter

Where Am I?  
  
This story takes place a short while before the War of the Ring. Sauron is gathering his armies and preparing for an assault on Middle- Earth. He is currently fighting for Osgiliath. Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry, are preparing to leave Hobbiton and head to Bree. Elves, Men, and Dwarves are preparing for the onslaught of Sauron and his armies.  
Five young characters, from the present year of 2003, have ended up in Middle-Earth without knowing how they got there. They all have read, and know what happens in Lord of the Rings. Can they change anything? Could they save anyone? Could they stop evil things from happening? Will new perils and problems befall them? How will their presence affect the outcome of the war? Will it change drastically or will it only change a little? Let's find out what changes they will make in Middle-Earth. And the story begins...  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
A young youth, at the age of 15, opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky above him. What...I was just playing man-hunt at the church. He had dark brown hair, with blue eyes. He was 5"5, athletic, and good looking (hey, I'm not going to call myself ugly). He was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt, and had black and white sneakers on.  
He looked around behind him and saw the biggest mountain range he'd ever seen. Far off into the distance was a forest. The grass underneath him was green, and off to the left of him he could make out a great river, the Andiun.  
A girl, around the age of 14, lay not too far from him. He got up and walked over to her. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and had dark brown eyes that never failed to capture him. She was taller than him at 5"6. She had blue jeans on. She was wearing a sweater with a green shirt underneath. She had white sneakers on as well. As he looked down he thought she was pretty, of course, he always thought she was pretty.  
He bent down and shook her gently, "Hey, Jordan, wake up. Jordan...wake up."  
"Wha-...Aaron," Jordan sat up and looked around, "Where are we," she asked groggily.  
"I have no clue where we are," he said, "the last thing I remember is falling down the hill and crashing into you."  
"Yeah, and I hit my head on a rock," she lifted her hand to the back of her head and winced.  
"Are you alright," Aaron looked concerned.  
"Yeah, it'll be fine. Just a little tender," Jordan sat there for a while trying to wake up, "Where do you think we are?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I don't think I've ever been here before," Aaron looked around.  
Jordan stood up and stretched, "Well, let's go find out where we are."  
"Well, where do you suggest we go? The forest or the mountains," he pointed in both directions.  
"The forest. There are likely more people there, and it could give us cover from bad weather...although I don't think it's gonna be raining anytime soon," Jordan looked up at the sky as a black bird flew across it.  
"Alright. Let's go."  
They set off toward the forest at a comfortable walk. The sky was clear except for the few white clouds that dotted the sky. The sun shown brightly, and was high overhead. A breeze picked up and cooled them off. As they neared the forest they started to talk again, "I wonder where we are," Aaron broke the silence.  
Jordan smiled, "Maybe we're in Middle-Earth.  
"Yeah, and that's Mirkwood or Lothlorien," he laughed.  
As they were talking they came upon the forest and entered. The air was cool and smelled sweet. The forest floor was covered with golden leaves. The trees were full of green leaves and the bark on the trees was smooth and gray.  
Aaron looked around, "Maybe we are in Lothlorien."  
They walked on for a while and gazed and stared at the trees in wonder. They came to a little stream, stopped and took a drink. Aaron bent down and splashed Jordan in the face, "Hey," she laughed and splashed him back, "You do that again and I'll throw you in and not think twice about it," she warned him.  
They walked over to a nearby tree and sat down for a rest. After a while they resumed their walk. They followed the stream for a couple of minutes.  
"Halt," a man stepped out from the trees, with more people behind him. He was holding a bow with an arrow aimed strait at them. He had long blonde hair past his shoulders, and had brown eyes. He was taller than both of them. Aaron noticed he had pointed ears. He's an...Elf!!! He was wearing a brown tunic and breeches, with soft brown leather boots. His cloak was light brown and seemed to shimmer when he moved in the sun.  
"You're an elf!!!" They said in unison. Jordan fainted and Aaron caught her before she hit the ground. He laid her on the ground and looked back at the elf.  
"I'm Halidir," said the elf.  
"You're Halidir?" Aaron said breathlessly. He stood there staring at the elf with his mouth open.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Where am I? An eighteen year old, with blonde hair and blue eyes, stood strait up and examined his surroundings. He was tall and built. He had jean shorts on that came past his knees, with a dark green shirt that had a black cross on the front.  
He was standing in a dense forest with tall wide trees all around him. The air was thick, which made it hard to breath. The place felt old, and smelt like moss. "This isn't my room," he muttered to himself.  
He started to walk, trying to figure out where he was. He broke off a long branch from one of the trees. The trees started to groan and creek in a way. It felt almost like the trees were angry. How could I have ended up here? I thought I just fell asleep in my room. Unless this is a dream and I'm not waking up...maybe I'm in another world. What am I thinking...but there is no other way to explain it. God, help me.  
He thought something moved to the right of him, what was that. He looked in the direction of the movement. All he saw was a black bird sitting on a high branch. That's odd he thought. As he was looking he tripped on a rock and started to fall. He rolled down a steep, small hill, end over end, and landed with a thud.  
He looked up and saw three gangly looking creatures not to far from him. They had gray skin and stood a little hunched. They stood there talking amongst themselves until they heard him fall. They turned around and looked strait at him and he knew what they were as soon as they did. Orcs!!! They can't be...but they're standing right in front of me. Could I be in Middle-Earth? I can't be he thought franticly. The orcs started to walk toward him as he stood up. He backed away from them hurriedly, and they quickened their pace. "Well, what do we have here," said the nearest orc.  
They all laughed as they kept on coming at him, "Dinner," said another.  
"Men's flesh," said one as he unsheathed his dagger. The orc charged with his dagger in hand, murder in his eyes. Andrew turned to run, but tripped over a root which sent him rolling. He looked up as an arrow pierced the oncoming orc in the eye. The orc tried to scream, but all that came out was black blood, and fell down dead. The other two orcs looked startled but quickly regained their composure. They charged, one heading in the direction the arrow flew from and the other strait at him. He heard something hit the ground beside him. There on the ground was a long silver sword. He had no time to think. He grabbed the sword and stood up to meet the charging orc. He met the orcs blow and the orc snarled. I'm fighting an Orc! He thought as he repeatedly blocked the orcs thrusts. While fighting the orc he heard a shrill scream. The remaining orc turned to look in the direction of his fallen comrade's scream. Now! He wasted no time. He advanced to attack the orc furiously. The orc desperately tried to meet the blows and stand his ground but was pushed back. Finally he swung with all of his might and sent the orcs' sword flying. Then without knowing what he was doing he spun in a circle and sliced. Black blood squirted everywhere as the orcs' head fell to the ground and the body lay limp against a tree.  
The young man stood there with sweat rolling down his face. He looked at the dead orcs' body, almost emptying his stomach, and at the hideous head lying a few feet from the body it was just attached to. He started to regain his breath and sat down with his back against a tree. "Well done," came a mans voice as he stepped into view.  
The man had black hair, with some gray in it, that came a little past his shoulders. His eyes were blue-green. He was tall and looked muscular. He had a short, scruffy beard with a mustache. Other than the gray in his hair he looked like he was in his mid thirty's. He stood there holding his bow in hand with a leather glove on his right hand. A leather vest was over top of chain mail. He had black, leather breeches on, and leather boots caked with mud. He was wearing his quiver on his back, full of arrows. A dagger was hanging from his belt in its sheath.  
The young man stood strait up still holding the sword, "Who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Ardenel. I'm a ranger of the north. It was me who killed that orc," he nodded toward the orc with an arrow through the eye, "and the other over there," he pointed in the direction the scream came.  
The young man relaxed and lowered the sword, "Thank you. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you."  
"Probably. You handled yourself pretty well in that fight. Have you ever used a sword in combat before?" asked Ardenel.  
"No. I've never had to use one before," he glanced down at the dead orcs' body and the sword in his hands.  
"Then it seems that I'll have to teach you how to use that," Ardenel nodded toward the sword, "You know my name. Would you care to tell me yours?"  
"I'm Andrew," he said.  
"Well met, my friend," Ardenel stuck out his hand toward Andrew.  
Andrew shook it firmly, "Uhhh...where are we?"  
Ardenel looked confused, "We're in Fangorn Forest," he said, "are you lost?"  
"Fangorn Forest," Andrew choked on the name.  
"Where are you from?" asked Ardenel.  
I am in Middle-Earth. And not just anywhere in Middle-Earth...Fangorn Forest!!! When I was reading Lord of the Rings, I never thought I'd actually be there. How did I get here though? Well, that can wait. What am I going to tell this man...I'm from another world and a country called America? I could tell him I'm lost. Yeah, that's it. I am aren't I? Now that I know where I am, I'm not. Rohan shouldn't be too far from here. I could meet Aragorn if I'm in the right time period. I wonder if the ring has been destroyed or if Frodo is carrying it into Mordor right now? I wond...  
"Hey, are you lost," Ardenel asked again.  
"Uhhh...yeah...well, not really. So I'm in Fangorn Forest. Thank you. I know where I am now," Andrew stumbled over his words.  
"Your welcome. The sun is going down, and I'll be making camp soon. If you'd like to camp with me I have an extra bed roll."  
"Thank you. I think I will," said Andrew, "and if you meant what you said about teaching me how to use this...I'd like to learn," he gripped the sword and swung it through the air.  
"I'm traveling to Rohan," Ardenel pointed south, "I'll teach you enough to defend yourself, and survive in battle."  
"If we're going to make camp...can we make camp away from them?" he gestured toward the dead orcs in front of them.  
Ardenel laughed, "I think we should. Let's go."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
A black, violet bird, which could only be a raven, flew over the plains of Rohan. It noticed two black spots lying on the ground below it. It wheeled around and did a nose dive toward the spots to examine them closer. After getting a closer look at the spots it turned west and left to report what it had seen to its master.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, stood on the plains of Rohan breathing loudly. They stood there watching the raven as it turned and flew to the west. After regaining their breath they started to talk again.  
  
The 16 year old girl sat back down. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was tall, with broad shoulders. She was very good looking. She sat there wearing a blue shirt with blue sweats, and white sneakers. "Did you see that?" she asked looking up at the boy beside her.  
The boy looked to be 17. He stood there watching as the raven turned into a black spec and vanished. It was warm out and the boy stood there sweating. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and then wiped his hands on his jeans, and his yellow shirt. He was taller than the girl, but not by much. He had short brown hair, and light brown eyes. He was somewhat gangly but still looked muscular from working long hours on his farm. "Yeah, I saw that. It dove right at us. I thought it was attacking us or something. To bad I didn't have my twenty-two with me. That thing would be dead right now," he sat down beside the girl.  
"Of course it would, Eric," she laughed, "Alright, forget about the bird. How do you think we got here? I've been thinking, but can't think of a logical explanation."  
Eric sat there in thought, "I don't know either, Ashton. We couldn't have been picked up out of our beds, and carried here without knowing about it...unless we were both drugged, but then I don't see why someone would drug us and bring us out here, wherever here is."  
They were sitting on a plain in Rohan and didn't even know it. There were golden rolling hills as far as the eye could see all around them. Other than a few big boulders there was no change in scenery. The sky was clear, without a cloud in the sky. The sun started to get warmer and they both started to sweat.  
They sat there thinking of ideas of how they got there, and what they should do now. As they were talking Ashton saw a flash in the distance, "What was that?" she pointed behind Eric.  
Eric looked behind him as the forms got closer, "I think they're horses, and there's men riding on them."  
Ashton got up and started to head in the horse's direction, "C'mon, let's go find out where we are," she said to Eric.  
Eric and Ashton walked over the hills and around the boulders to where the horsemen were standing. One of the riders saw them coming and yelled to the others. The men started forward heading in their direction. There were about two-hundred riders in all. One of the riders carried a green banner, with a white horse in the middle. He held the banner up proudly. That's...that's... "That's the banner of Rohan," gasped Ashton.  
"Are you sure?" asked Eric, "How could we be in Rohan?"  
"I don't know. But I do know that that is the banner of Rohan. See its green, with a white horse in the middle of it."  
The riders were swift and surrounded them quickly. Ashton and Eric stood in the middle of the circle looking strait at long pointed spears. Now I know how Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas felt thought Eric. Some of the riders held bows, with arrows ready to loose any second, pointed straight at them, while the others held a spear. "What business brings you to Rohan?" asked a tall man in front of them.  
Eric started, "Nothing sir...  
But Ashton cut him off, "You see, we're lost. We stumbled onto your land by accident." I hope that will be enough of an answer. She noticed that the tall man had a white horse tail attached to the back of his helm. That's Eomer!!!  
"I'm talking to Eomer," she said in a whisper to herself.  
Murmurs started to rise up among the riders around them. Eomer looked stunned, "How do you know my name?" he asked.  
Eric eyed her from where he stood, "I said we're homeless. Both of our parents were killed by orcs. We are the only two that escaped from our village alive. We've traveled a long way from lands beyond Mordor. We're both hungry and thirsty. Do you have any water you would be willing to spare?" What? We're homeless!!! That was stupid she thought.  
"You're homeless?" Eomer eyed them questioningly, "I have no knowledge of lands beyond Mordor except for the Easterlings. Are you Easterlings?" he reached down and handed them his leather water bottle.  
Both Ashton, and Eric took a drank then gave the bottle back to Eomer, "Thank you. We are not Easterlings. We come from a land called America. We are not your enemies. We are against Sauron," said Ashton.  
"I have never heard of a land called America. We are not at open war with Sauron but we do not give tribute to that accursed land," said Eomer looking down at them with hard eyes, "I would like to hear more about this land called America. We're going to Edoras. I'm inviting you to accompany us. Or you could head north and out of our lands. The decision is yours."  
Ashton stood there stunned at what she had just heard but regained her composure, "Thank you for your hospitality," said Ashton as she looked over at Eric with a smile on her face, "We'll gladly come."  
"Good. You will stay in the Golden Hall," said Eomer, "Before we go on any further, I'd like to know your names."  
"I'm Ashton, and this is Eric," she introduced them both, "And what is yours, if I may ask?"  
"I am Eomer, son of Eomund. Third Marshal of the Riddermark," Eomer said as he straightened in his saddle.  
"Well, Eomer son Eomund, we thank you again for your hospitality," Ashton slightly bowed.  
Eomer nodded, "Give these two a horse so we may arrive at Edoras before nightfall."  
A brown mare was brought to them. Eric mounted up first followed by Ashton behind him. "Let's ride," yelled Eomer and the horsemen moved as one south across the plains toward Edoras and the Golden Hall. They rode behind Eomer for most of the ride.  
At one point when they were riding Eomer called for them and they rode forward, "I am glad you chose to ride with us. Eric, you look like you would do well in battle. Do you think you would like to become a Rider of the Mark?"  
"I don't know. I've never used a sword before. I would if I learned how to use a weapon," Eric swallowed. He thinks I could become a rider of the Mark. That would be cool. I wonder what Aaron would say. Probably something like: "Why would you want to become a rider of the Mark when you could become a soldier of Gondor and fight beside Aragorn?" He laughed to himself silently.  
"If you do want to become a rider then I will make sure you learn, and learn well. You would also learn to use a spear and bow," Eomer said, "Are you willing to learn."  
"Yes, I'm willing."  
"Then tomorrow you will begin training. I will send someone to wake you in the morning," he turned to Ashton, "My sister, Eowyn, will be glad to have another woman to keep her company. She is always with the king in these days of late. I'm sure she would teach you to use a bow and wield a sword."  
"I would like that," said Ashton as she smiled knowing who Eowyn was.  
  
After that Eomer became quiet and they fell behind him again. Finally at sunset they reached Edoras. The Golden Hall was at the top of the hill shining bright even as the sun set.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The raven flew west until it came into view of its master's domain, Isengard. Isengard was now a barren, gray land. Sarumans orcs tore down all of the trees, and destroyed everything living, and green. As the raven flew high overhead, it could see orcs scurrying on the ground, as well as the orcs in the fiery pits making weapons of war.  
The tower of Orthanc was set in the middle of Sarumans fortress. It looked like a black spike jutting out of the earth toward the sky. The surface was smooth, hard, and insuperable. The Numanoreans built Orthanc long ago in their splendor, but now Saruman has claimed it as his own, and has allied himself with Barad-dur and the Dark Lord Sauron.  
The raven sped down into one of the caverns, and looked for its master. Once it found him it reported what it had seen and left.  
Saruman stood there gripping his staff, and looking out into the caverns. He watched as his orcs fueled the fires of Orthanc, and made weapons for his newly created Uruk-hai. So, there are five new children in Middle-Earth. Two in Lothlorien and three in Rohan. I cannot dismiss the feeling that they are a threat to my Lord, and myself. They are just children. What could they possibly do to hinder our plans? They remind me of those halflings Gandalf holds dear.  
"My army will destroy the shire and kill all the halflings that live there!" he raged. No matter. I will assemble two companies of Uruk-hai, and send them to Lothlorien and Rohan to kill these five children. I will see how superior my creations are compared to Saurons miserable slaves.  
He summoned an orc, and gave the command to assemble two small companies of Uruk-hai.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Aaron stood there for a moment just looking at Haldir.  
"What brings you to the Golden Woods?" asked Haldir.  
"Umm...we didn't know these were the woods of Lothlorien. If you want us to leave we will," Aaron said searching for the right words to say and trying to sound respectful at the same time.  
"You have already entered the Golden Woods. You cannot go back," said Haldir, "You will now be blindfolded and taken to Caras Galadon."  
Aaron couldn't read the demeanor of elves. Were they being friendly or were they angry with him and Jordan? Jordan regained consciousness. They were both blindfolded, and before they knew it they were being led through the paths of Lothlorien. Even being blindfolded, they were elated to be in the Golden Wood. The branches and leaves swaying in the wind sounded beautiful. Even as that thought came to them, they heard an elf's voice rise up and sing. The song was beautiful to listen to, even though they couldn't understand what he was singing. The elf's voice faded and they walked in silence once more.  
After hours of walking their blindfolds were taken off and they stood there in awe of what they saw. They were looking at buildings that were built in the trees. The branches and trunks went straight through the buildings climbing ever higher. The buildings themselves were breath taking. Many of them were white, silver and green, and they all had golden rooftops. They saw elves walking, talking and singing amongst themselves. They were wearing clothes of white, and silver. To Jordan and Aaron they seemed to glow and shine as they walked.  
"Everything here is beautiful, and so peaceful," said Jordan staring at the city.  
"Thank you," said Haldir, "We are a peaceful people, although I do not think it will be peaceful for long."  
"Why is that?" asked Jordan.  
"Sauron has made war on Middle-Earth," said Haldir sadly as they made their way to a silver building at the top of the stairs, "and I fear his arm will stretch to Lothlorien soon. We have word that he has already taken Osgiliath in Gondor. Saruman, once friend and ally of Rohan, has betrayed them and allied himself with the Dark Lord. He has bred a new form of orc he calls 'Uruk-hai'." They stand upright and can endure the sun unlike the orcs of Saurons. We have seen them a little ways off of our borders. They are disgusting creatures," as he finished they were entering the building.  
"Well that doesn't sound good," she said. Now I know what age we're in she thought.  
"Indeed, it doesn't. I fear Middle-Earth is about to face it's darkest days," he looked up as if talking to himself, "And I wonder if we will aid the Men of Middle-Earth against this threat, and die beside them," he looked around and noticed where he was, "I am sorry. This is where you will be staying until Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel summon you. I apologize for our harsh actions, confining you to this building, but we are cautious with strangers as of late. In earlier days we would have welcomed you warmly and with a joyful heart, and let you wander around the city freely."  
"It's fine. We understand," Aaron said disappointedly because of not being able to see the city, "These are troubled times."  
"Will we be able to wander around, and talk with the elves?" asked Jordan hopefully.  
"If the Lord and Lady permit it. Once word gets out that you are here others will come and visit with you," said Haldir as he made his way to the door, "Farewell."  
"Well, we're in Lothlorien and we can't even leave this building," Jordan said sounding down.  
"I know. It sucks, doesn't it," said Aaron as Jordan glared at him for using that word (Jordan doesn't like it when people say "sucks" for some odd reason).  
The room they were in was dimly lit with what seemed to be silver light. There were two large beds in the room, along with an intricately carved table, with two silver wooden chairs. On the table sat a bowl with different kinds of fruit in it. Beside the bowl sat a pitcher of water and silver cups. The scent of bread, cheese, and butter filled the air, and they noticed their stomachs were growling.  
They sat down at the table and ate dinner. After eating their fill they sat in silence for a while relaxing from their long walk in the forest. They heard an elf outside talking with the two guards that were stationed at the door. After conversation stopped outside, a female elf walked in. She had long golden hair, like most elves, and was as tall as Haldir. She was in a long flowing white gown with silver slippers underneath. She had blue eyes, and was the most beautiful being Aaron or Jordan had ever seen.  
"Welcome to Lothlorien," she said as she sat down joining them at the table, "I'm Silke, of the Golden Wood. Do you like it here?"  
Aaron spoke up, "Yes, we love it here. We just wish we could see more of your land," he extended his hand toward her, "Nice to meet you Silke."  
She took his hand and shook it as she laughed, "And nice to meet you...," Aaron gave her their names, "Aaron and Jordan."  
Jordan and Aaron sat there talking to Silke long into the night. They talked about where they were from, not going into great detail, and she in turn told them about her land and places she has traveled. They got on the subject of weapons and Silke asked them if they knew how to use a sword or bow. They told her they didn't so she offered to teach them once they were free and able to go into the city. Silke got up and said farewell, "Alas, it is late and I must leave you so you may get your rest. I see us becoming friends and wish to spend time with you while you're here. There is also a question I would ask you but I cannot tonight."  
"We have time. You can ask us now," said Jordan looking a little tired.  
"No. You need your rest. I will talk to the Lord and Lady about it. It is a long matter and it will take time to discuss. Tomorrow we may talk more. Good night and farewell," and with that Silke was out the door without making a sound.  
"I wonder what the question is," said Jordan.  
"So do I, but it can wait until morning, because I'm tired," Aaron kicked off his sneakers and got in bed.  
"I hope she meant what she said about becoming friends," Jordan climbed in the opposite bed from Aaron's, "She was really nice."  
"She was cool. I can't wait to talk to her tomorrow," Aaron yawned, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," said Jordan, and after that they were both asleep.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
After the small skirmish with the orcs, Andrew and Ardenel headed south toward Edoras. They walked until the sun was setting. They stopped, made camp, and sat around the fire. The camp was at the border of the forest. It was hard to see through the darkness, and the shadows the trees cast.  
"It's hard to see into the forest," said Andrew peering into the darkness.  
"It is always this dark at night. They say that trees are alive in there. They call the creatures 'Ents'," Ardenel chuckled as he stood up, "Get up. You're going to have your first lesson with a sword tonight."  
"Now? It's late and I'm tired. I worked today," said Andrew tiredly, "Couldn't we do it tomorrow?"  
"If you're fighting for your life it doesn't matter whether it's night or day, or if you're dressed or in your bed clothes," said Ardenel as he picked up a long stick, "Now get the sword and come over here."  
Andrew got the sword and walked over to him, "Now what?"  
"Now I want you to attack me like you did the orc, just slower and then we'll get faster," Ardenel smiled, "Just don't use the finishing move you used on the orc."  
Andrew laughed at that, "I won't," and they started the lesson.  
Ardenel showed him the basics: how to place his feet, how to attack, and how to defend. The lesson got a little tougher as it got faster and Ardenel complimented Andrew on his skills. They were working for an hour and called it a night. Andrew sat down sweating, regaining his breath.  
"You are a natural swordsman," said Ardenel as he got into his bedroll, "With practice you'll be a fine swordsman."  
"Thanks," said Andrew.  
In the morning they geared up and broke camp. They set off early and didn't stop until late into the night. When they stopped Andrew was dead tired but Ardenel still made him take his lessons. They repeated the same thing for two more nights and finally on the third dusk, as the sun was setting, they came into view of Edoras.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Eric and Ashton sat in a large elaborate room. A bed was set underneath a large square window with blankets made out of furs from wild beasts. Horses were everywhere. They were carved into the bed, the table in the middle of the room, and the chairs around the table.  
"Well, we're at Edoras. Look at this room. It's bigger than my room back home," said Ashton as she cut a piece of bread, put butter on it, and ate it.  
"It's bigger than mine too," said Eric, "I still can't believe it. We've met King Theoden, Eomer, and even Theodred, the kings' son. I thought Theodred died in the book?"  
"He did in The Two Towers. It must be before then," Ashton looked out the window then suddenly looked at Eric, "I wonder if we could change anything? We could change so much! We could save Boromir. We could keep the Fellowship together if we went with them. We could even save Haldir...well no because he wasn't at Helms Deep in the book, was he?"  
Eric sat there listening, "Yeah, we could save Borimir, but Haldir...I don't know. To bad Aaron or Dave aren't here, they know everything that happened in the book."  
"I know it would be nice to have them here," she started to say but was interrupted by Eric.  
"Ashton," said Eric cutting her off.  
"What?" asked Ashton a little annoyed at being interrupted.  
"If we do save Boromir and somehow keep the Fellowship together, would the ring still be destroyed? If we change something, we don't know what kind of affect it will have on the outcome of the war."  
"We'll just have to be careful then," said Ashton. She saw something in Eric's eye and got closer to look. The door opened and in stepped the king's niece, Eowyn.  
She smiled, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
They quickly backed away from each other looking embarrassed, "No...uhhh...she was just getting something out of my eye," said Eric with Eowyn looking at him disbelieving, "Honest."  
"You must be Eric and Ashton," said Eowyn.  
"Yes," said Ashton with a reddened face.  
"I am Eowyn, daughter of Eomund. I've come to see you to your room," she said to Ashton then spoke to Eric, "I understand you are going to become a Rider of the Mark?"  
"Yes, I am. I was told I start training tomorrow," he said.  
"If you start tomorrow then you will need your rest. It is not easy training," she said motioning to Ashton, "Come and I will show you to your room."  
"Goodnight," Ashton said to Eric as she walked out of the room with Eowyn into the hall.  
They walked out leaving Eric standing there. Well, that was interesting. Could Ashton be right? We could save Boromir. I'll find out tomorrow if it's before the War of the Ring or not. I should have read the books more than once so I would know a lot more about this place and all the other places out there in Middle-Earth. Of course I didn't know that I would actually be here at Edoras in Rohan or anywhere in Middle-Earth for that matter. He stripped down to his shorts and got in bed. I wonder how early they'll wake me? The training is hard, huh? Well, don't think it'll be as hard as the day me and dad had to bale one thousand bales of hay. After that thought he fell asleep.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Eowyn led Ashton out of Eric's room and through halls to a door as big as Eric's. Eowyn opened the door and walked in. The room was just as big as Eric's. The only thing different were green curtains for the two windows facing the city. "This is where you'll be staying permanently unless you choose to travel elsewhere. You can do what you want with the room, it's yours," said Eowyn.  
Permanantly? Not saying that's bad but...I can't believe they would just give me a room just like that. "Thank you," said Ashton.  
"Your welcome. It will be nice to have another woman to talk to besides all these men," Eowyn smiled, "Tomorrow if you would like I will show you around and outside the city. I hear you wish to learn how to wield a sword and shoot a bow."  
"Yes, I would like to learn," said Ashton stunned forgetting what Eomer said for a moment.  
"It is a joy to see another woman eager to learn how to use weapons. I will start teaching you tomorrow after I show you the city. We will practice in the training yard and show those men that they are not the only sex that can fight," she got up and stood at the door, "I have kept you long enough. Farewell."  
"Goodnight," said Ashton as Eowyn left.  
Tomorrow should be interesting she thought as she climbed into bed exhausted, and fell asleep.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	2. Trouble Stirring In Isengard

Trouble Stirring In Isengard  
  
Eric woke with a start as his door opened and a man walked in. "I am Hammond and I have been sent to escort you to the training yard. You start your training today. Here are your clothes," Hammond laid Eric's clothes over his bed.  
Hammond waited outside Eric's room as he got dressed. Eric was given a green tunic and breeches. Brown leather boots and gloves also lay on the bed. He quickly got dressed, grabbed an apple, and walked into the hallway. "I'm ready," said Eric as he closed the door behind him.  
"Good. Follow me," said Hammond.  
He led Eric through halls, small rooms, large rooms, and finally to the entrance. Two guards stood there. They were wearing green helms, and armor. They were both gripping long lances, and silver swords were at their sides. Hammond spoke to them quickly and they opened the doors. After exiting the Golden Hall Eric followed Hammond down steps, on the side of the Golden Hall, to the training yards.  
Men, some of them looked to be Eric's age, were shooting bows at wooden targets, which looked far away to Eric. Men were practicing with swords, lunging, slicing, and blocking, as the sweat rolled down their faces. Some men were on horses with spears in their hands, charging wooden men.  
They walked over to a bench in front of the barracks, "I was told to bring you here. You are to wait and someone will be here to start your training."  
"Thanks," said Eric sitting down feeling uncomfortable in breeches. Hammond turned and went back up the steps they had come down.  
Eric sat their watching the men practicing with swords, how they attacked, how they defended the blows, and how they moved their feet. A young man, not to much older than Eric, approached him. "I am Theodred, Son of King Theoden, and I will be your trainer for today, and the rest of the week," said Theodred holding two wooden swords.  
"Really," said Eric surprised as the Prince threw him a sword, "Cool. When do we begin?"  
"The sun has already risen. The temperature is rising. You are queer, Eric," said the Prince laughing, "We start now. Follow me."  
They stepped into the middle of the training yard and began to practice. "To start I want you to attack me slowly. When you attack twist your wrist every time from side to side."  
"Alright," said Eric. This doesn't sound hard. When I was watching the other men it didn't look that hard. In fact it looked easy. Well, let's see.  
"Begin," said Theodred.  
During their practice Theodred seldom stopped Eric to correct his footing or show him what positions were good for keeping his balance. They kept on practicing for half-an-hour until Theodred let him stop for a drink and rest. When Eric returned Theodred gave him a steel sword.  
"I thought the beginners used the wooden swords?" asked Eric.  
"I'm making an exception. I want you to see how heavy steel is. Now I'm going to attack you and you are going to block." For another half-an- hour all you heard was the sound of steel clashing against steel.  
Eric was slow in defending Theodred because the sword was heavy. After they stopped Eric's arms were aching and sore. The Prince took the sword from him and hung it on the rack. He returned with a long heavy weight and handed it to Eric, "My father gave me this to strengthen my arms. Hold it in both hands and turn it with your wrists. You may go and put this in your room, but then come back because you are not even close to finished today."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Another day of schoolwork, corrections, and annoying little sis...where am I? Am I still dreaming? Ashton thought as she woke up. After a few moments she realized she was in the Golden Hall of Meduseld, in Rohan. She looked around and noticed clothes were on her table.  
On the table lay a dark green dress made for riding with golden thread embroidered at the neck and wrists. In the middle of the dress was a white horse, the symbol of Rohan, with silver outlining it. Breeches, same color as the dress, lay on the table as well. The chair was pulled away from the table and had soft, brown leather riding boots and light brown leather gloves lying on it.  
Knowing where she was she got up quickly, dressed for the day, looking forward to her time with Eowyn. She looked out her window overlooking Edoras and stood there still shocked that she was actually there. The people were out in the streets going about their daily business. Kids were running around fighting with sticks getting in the grownups way and getting scolded for doing so. She could see the training yards from her window. She noticed she was wondering if Eric was down there yet. She didn't know why but she was thinking about him a good deal more than usual. She dismissed her thoughts about him and started to focus on the day ahead of her.  
She backed away from the window and headed for the door. She saw fruit in a bowl on the table and grabbed a few grapes as she passed. She opened the door and a man stood outside waiting for her. "Right this way," he said. The man led her to a room with a table full of food. It had all kinds of fruit and bread. There was some meat on the table also. It all smelled delicious. She realized she was starving, not having dinner the previous night. Behind the table was a big stone fireplace. The fireplace had wood in it but was not lit. The floor was dark gray marble. The walls were made of a dark wood but Ashton couldn't tell what type it was. To the left of the table was a big window that let the morning light pour in and illumine the room.  
Eowyn and Eomer, along with Riders of the Mark, sat at the far end of the long table. Eowyn motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite of hers. Ashton approached the table and joined everyone. She sat between Eomer and one of the Riders. "Good morning," said Eowyn.  
"Good morning," replied Ashton as a plate was set in front of her by one of the servants. She took a roll, some fruit, and some of the cold pork.  
"Eat your fill," said Eomer standing up and backing away from the table. The Riders did the same. "I'm sure you didn't have enough last night." Eomer walked over to his sister, kissed her on the cheek, and left, followed by his men.  
"Did you have a good nights sleep?" asked Eowyn taking a bite of her fruit. She was wearing the same outfit Ashton was accept her's was brown. She looked every bit a daughter of kings.  
"Yes, I did. The bed was real comfortable," said Ashton talking with her mouth full.  
"Good. I'm glad," laughed Eowyn wiping her mouth with a cloth. A servant took Eowyn's plate and disappeared through a door. "My brother has gotten horses ready for us so when you're done eating your breakfast we will head down to the stables."  
Ashton hurriedly finished her food and as soon as she was done a servant appeared and took her plate from her. Where do they come from? "I'm ready," said Ashton.  
"Well then, let's go," said Eowyn getting up as Ashton did the same. They both headed out of the room, Eowyn in front and Ashton following, toward the stable to start their day.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Aaron woke up to the sound of elves singing and birds chirping. "I don't want to get up," he mumbled into the pillow. He turned over on his back, "That was a vivid dream. Why couldn't it be real?" he opened his eyes to see the same silver room, the same room that was in his dream he thought he had just had, when he should have seen all of his friends sprawled out on chairs snoring at church, and sat bolt upright in his bed. He rolled up his pant leg and pulled his leg hair, "Ouch. You idiot. This isn't a dream. I'm really here...in Lothlorien."  
He got up, put his sneakers on, then started to walk out when he remembered he couldn't, "This is stupid. There's nothing to do." He sat down and started eating an apple. He looked over at Jordan still sound asleep. She lay there with one of her socks off. One of her legs was hanging off the bed while the other was still on. She looked like she was about to roll off onto the floor. Her mouth was wide open and the way she was lying made her cheek go up which scrunched her forehead. He laughed to himself. He couldn't help it. The way she was laying on her bed was hilarious.  
A few minutes later he got up and started for the door to see if the two elves outside were up for conversation. When he turned he heard something behind him and looked to see what it was. There was Jordan, still sound asleep, slowly sliding off her bed. Should I wake her up? No. This should be good. Finally she fell and landed with a thud. Jordan stood strait up with a surprised look on her face. The two elven guards rushed in, swords drawn, to see what made the noise. Aaron turned around and told them what happened. They laughed and walked back to their posts.  
  
"It's not funny," said Jordan still only half asleep, sitting down on her bed. Her hair was a mess and she sat there trying to straiten it out.  
Aaron stood there laughing, "Yeah, it was. Even the guards thought it was funny. You should have seen yourself."  
"Uhhh...shut up. So...it wasn't a dream then. We're actually here in Lorien?" asked Jordan already knowing what the answer was going to be.  
"Yeah. I thought it was dream too when I woke up. I wonder if Silke is gonna come back today and ask us that question she was talking about last night," said Aaron sitting down.  
Jordan finished straitening her hair and sat down at the table opposite side from Aaron, "I wonder if we're the only ones from our world here?"  
"So do I," said Aaron, "There could be more but I don't know how we'd find them even if there are. I know Haldir is an elf, and since he's an elf he's thousands of years old, so we can't say that this is the third age during the second War of the Ring. I wonder what age we're in."  
"Didn't you hear Haldir last night? He said that Sauron is fighting for Osgiliath and Saruman has already created Uruk-hai."  
Aaron finished his apple and sat it down on the table, "Oh. No, I didn't hear him," he sat there thinking a while, "That means that I could meet Aragorn! We can meet everyone!"  
"Do you think Legolas is hotter than Orly?" Jordan squealed.  
"Who cares. It would be awesome to meet Legolas, and Gimli, Gandalf, and all the hobbits," said Aaron.  
Aaron and Jordan both heard a female elf's voice outside and turned their head toward the doorway knowing who it was. Silke strode through carrying two sets of clothes under her arm. Today she was wearing an almost complete replica of her last nights gown except it was green with a silver tree threaded into the chest. "Did you have a good nights rest?" she asked when she put the clothes on one of the beds.  
"It was wonderful," said Jordan looking at the clothes, "It was really comfortable."  
"I've never slept through the night without waking up at least once, but I slept through the whole night last night. Can we go out yet?" asked Aaron hopefully.  
"I'm glad you both slept well. No, you cannot. The Lord and Lady haven't said anything concerning you leaving the building. I have talked with them and they say that they will summon you soon. You need to be presentable at least. I think these clothes will fit you," Silke handed Jordan her outfit and Aaron his.  
Jordan was given a silver, elven dress made for riding. She was also given a silver cloak with a white flower pattern traveling from the hood to the bottom of it. She didn't know what material they used but it was soft and it was thick but still very light. Aaron had a similar outfit (almost identical to Legolas' in LotR: FotR at the Council of Elrond) except his cloak didn't have a pattern, and the color was light brown, not silver. They were both given soft leather boots, Jordan's silver and Aaron's light brown, which felt weightless on their feet.  
"Wow," exclaimed Jordan holding her dress up to see how it would look on her, "Thanks."  
"Thank you," said Aaron holding his up as well.  
"I'm sure that you would like to change. I've talked to the guards outside and they've agreed to let each of you outside while the other changes," said Silke, "Aaron follow me." Aaron followed Silke outside and stood there while Jordan changed into her new clothes.  
The air was cool and there was a breeze blowing. He could hear elves off in the distance singing. Do the elves ever stop singing? Geez. They sing more than Jordan does. The silvan trees rose high above him with buildings sitting on their branches. He could see the elves high up walking in and out of them. He was still in a state of shock at being in a place he thought only existed in a book. Someplace Tolkien created in his head and wrote about on paper. How could he actually be here in Lothlorien? He kept on asking himself questions until Jordan walked out wearing her new outfit. "So, how do I look?" asked Jordan looking at Silke but directing the question at him.  
"You look wonderful," said Silke smiling.  
"Well, to tell you the truth...it makes you look fat," Aaron immediately backed away from the look Jordan gave him that said "You better watch it buddy or I'll push you off this platform right here and now", "I'm just joking. You look good."  
Aaron walked in to get changed while Silke and Jordan waited outside. She's gonna kill me now. I shouldn't have just said, "You look good." I've given her a compliment before so why'd I get all nervous just then. She was gorgeous (as always...lol). He got undressed and started to put the elven clothes on. He tried to put one of his legs in while balancing on the other and fell which knocked over one of the chairs. He heard Jordan laughing outside, "Are you alright in there? Should I send one of the guards in to help you get dressed?"  
"No. I'm fine thank you. Woman," he said wincing saying that loud enough for her to hear.  
"Aaron. You wait until I come in there."  
Oh great. I'm dead. He finished getting dressed and set the chair back up in its proper place. "Come on in. I'm done," he said.  
Jordan and Silke walked in laughing and laughing harder when they saw him. What are they laughing at? Women. And I don't care if Silke is an elf...she's still a female and they're all weird. Jordan and Silke sat down at the table, "Men. Can't live with them, can't shoot them," said Jordan.  
"Very funny," said Aaron joining them.  
"Now about the question I wanted to ask you. I haven't talked to the Lord and Lady about it yet but I don't think that they will have any objections once they meet you and see you're friends," said Silke.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Eric stood there with the sword Theodred had just given him hanging at his side in its sheath. Sweat was rolling down his face, and he was breathing heavily. He never knew riding a horse could be so hard and trying to hit something while on the horse with what felt like a hundred pound spear was even harder.  
The sun was well over head beating down relentlessly on him and the men in the training yard. Theodred told Eric to follow him into the barracks. Inside the barracks it felt even hotter than outside. Men were at the tables talking and laughing and didn't seem to notice the heat. Eric picked up a wooden cup and filled it with water from one of the barrels by the wall. He sat down with Theodred at a table a little farther from the main group, "So what's your home like?" asked Theodred.  
"Uhhh...well, it's different than Edoras," said Eric caught off guard at the sudden question.  
"What happened? How did you come to wander into our lands?"  
"Well, I didn't know that I was in Rohan at first until Eomer found us and told us. I went to sleep one night...," Eric started to say when a man approached the Prince and whispered something in his ear.  
"I am sorry, Eric. There is something I must see to," said Theodred hurriedly getting up from his seat following the man. He stopped and talked briefly to a man standing outside the barracks and left. I wonder what made him leave so fast. I don't think orcs attacked Edoras in the book. It's probably nothing to worry about. At least I get out of telling him how I got here.  
The man Theodred talked to, walked over to him and replaced Theodred's seat. He had red hair and a red beard. His beard was thick and so was the hair on his arms and probably his legs too. This guy has Aaron beat. He looked like he was made of stone. His arms and legs were huge compared to most men. He looks like he could break me in two.  
The man stuck out his hand for Eric to shake, "I'm Endred. You will be practicing with me until Prince Theodred returns. And when he is not here to teach you, I will be."  
"I'm Eric," he said trying not to let pain show on his face while shaking Endred's hand.  
The man let go not seeming to notice he about broke Eric's hand, "Nice to meet you. Finish your water then we'll finish the rest of today's training."  
Eric reluctantly drank the rest of his water and went back outside to the training yards. It was a lot cooler outside than in, and he welcomed the change in temperature even though the sun was already baking his skin. Maybe baling one-thousand bales of hay wasn't so bad. Why did we have to end up here during the summer time? Hopefully I'll be able to make it through the day.  
Finally Endred called it a day and let Eric go. Eric slowly climbed the steps back up to the Golden Hall, with his muscles aching and his butt sore from being in the saddle all day, and entered without anyone stopping him and asking questions. Theodred or somebody must have said something to the guards he thought. When he entered he saw King Theoden sitting in his chair. He looked like if you'd touch him the old man would fall apart. Grima Wormtounge sat right beside the King and when Eric walked in Grima gave him a malicious look. Eric kept on walking and returned the stare right back which put a startled look on Grima's face.  
A servant stood outside of Eric's room and when Eric approached the man told him to put his sword and other accessories inside his room then follow him. He did what the servant asked and the man led him to a room with a bath in it. The bath was ready and steam filled the room. "I'll be back with a new set of clothes for you, Sir. If you would like more water I will be right outside," and with that the man left. Eric got in the tub, let the hot water loosen his sore and now weak muscles, and just relaxed until the water started to get cold.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Aaron and Jordan sat around the table waiting for Silke to ask them her question, "I'm traveling to Rivendell and I'd like for you to accompany me. While we were talking last night something told me to ask you. I don't know why. I wanted to talk to the Lord and Lady about this first but I decided to ask you anyway."  
"The council of Elrond. Frodo should have the ring there by the time we reach Rivendell," Aaron said speaking his thoughts out loud. Jordan looked at him quickly and he realized what he'd just said.  
"How do you know the ring of power has been found?" asked Silke shocked, "No one but a few here know and even fewer outside of Lothlorien!"  
"I can't say," said Aaron, "I'll talk to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn about it."  
"What do you know about the ring of power?" Silke asked looking at them wide-eyed, "Keep your voice down so the guards will not hear."  
Jordan looked at Aaron and from the look she gave him he knew she wanted him to talk, "I know that Sauron was but a mere servant of Morgoth, or Melkor, and after the Numenoreans defeated Morgoth Sauron fled and over the years ended up in Mordor. He created the ring of power from the fires of Mount Doom. There and only there can it be destroyed. During the first War of the Ring Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's finger and took it for his own. He was then attacked and killed and the ring sank down to the bottom of the river he was killed in. Years past until the creature, Gollum, got a hold of it and took it into the Misty Mountains where he hid for five-hundred years. Gandalf, a hobbit named Bilbo, and a party of dwarves got lost in the Misty Mountains. Bilbo found the ring in Gollum's cave and kept it after his journey. Gandalf figured out the nature of the ring, and told Frodo, Bilbo's nephew, to hide it. Frodo, and three other hobbits, Sam, Merry, and Pippin should be leaving Hobbiton soon, then meet up with Aragorn at Bree, and then they will be traveling to Rivendell so Elrond can hold a meeting to see what needs to be done about the ring."  
Silke stared at Aaron and Jordan for a few minutes until she spoke, "I must go tell the Lord and Lady about this. Be ready for when they summon you," she looked like she was about to leave until she remembered they had not given her their answer, "What is your answer to my question?"  
"Of course we'll come," said Jordan, "When will we be leaving?"  
"I don't know. I will also talk to the Lord and Lady about that. First I need to teach you how to use a bow and sword. It is dangerous outside of these woods. You need to know how to protect yourselves if need be. I must be going now," she said and left.  
"She seemed a little shocked," said Jordan after Silke left.  
"I know. I should have kept my mouth shut," said Aaron sighing, "Well, we have to tell Galadriel and Celeborn how we know about the ring. With us being here could change everything or it could only change a few things. We have to be careful."  
"What do you think they'll say when we tell them that we know about the ring...because in our world all of this is in a book and we've already read the whole story?"  
"I don't know what they'll say. It might be a little hard to get them to understand that we're telling them the truth. Galadriel should be understanding though. Maybe she already knows about us."  
"I guess we'll find out pretty soon. They'll probably want to see us as soon as Silke tells them that we know about the ring and everything. Do you think it'll be hard to learn how to use a bow and sword?" asked Jordan.  
"I've never used a sword before so I don't know. I think it'll be hard. I think the sword will be harder to learn than the bow. Maybe since we're here in Middle-Earth it'll be easier to learn than in our world for some reason. I always wondered what it would be like to wear elven clothes and fight orcs. I always envisioned myself just as good at fighting as Legolas or Aragorn, weaving in between the orcs and killing them left and right. I won't be as good as Legolas or Aragorn but maybe I could get to a point where I'm a good fighter and can kill orcs pretty easily," Aaron said looking a little embarrassed, "It's something I think about a lot. I have plenty of time...I'm a homeschooler."  
Jordan and Aaron sat there talking until Silke returned.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
So, Mithrandir won't join me. He still thinks that Sauron can be defeated does he? He can be...persuaded. He does not know the size of the armies the Dark Lord and I have gathered. The One Ring is in the hands of a Hobbit. If everything goes well, the One Ring will be on my hand and I shall rule Middle-Earth! Not even Sauron and the might of Mordor could stand against me!  
These kids...these kids present a problem. How do they know so much? I think I shall send more than a company of Uruk-hai to Edoras and that accursed forest. Three-thousand should suffice. It will only reduce my strength here to seven-thousand and hundreds more of my creations are born everyday.  
"My lord," Saruman turned around from where he was standing to see two hunched over, grotesque looking orcs, "the two companies of Uruk-hai you have requesthted are ready and armed for battle. They are awaiting your command."  
"I have changed my mind about the number I am sending. Ready three- thousand of my Uruk-hai for battle," said Saruman turning to leave, "Summon Lurtz. Tell him I will be in my chambers."  
"Yess, My lord. They will be ready as sthoon as possible," said one of the orcs. Both the orcs left muttering in their own filthy language.  
The wizard left the room he was in and entered his personal chambers. There sat his small black stoned throne, which seemed be carved into the wall. In the middle of the room was a stand that rose chest high, with a dark round stone on top. He walked over to the palantir and looked into it.  
A flame appeared in the center and grew until it became a roaring fire in his head. "Are the kids destroyed yet, Saruman?"  
"No, my lord, Sauron. I am assembling a force of Uruk-hai this very moment, my lord. They will be destroyed very soon. I will possibly have them here in Orthanc within weeks. We will be able to find out how they know so much, my lord."  
"See that it is done. Do not fail me."  
The roar stopped and Saruman backed away from the palantir, sweat trickling down his face, "In a few months I will be lord, and you, Sauron, will be my puppet."  
A tall Uruk-hai wearing armor entered the chamber with sword in hand, "You summoned me, my lord," Lurtz said with a deep guttural voice that sounded like a growl.  
"I did. I have a job for you to carry out for me. There are five kids, two in Lothlorien, and three at Edoras. They have information that I want. I am putting you in command of three-thousand Uruk-hai. I want two- thousand to attack Edoras, and one-thousand to attack the forest. Your mission is to kill all but one of the kids, not to destroy the city or forest. Bring one back to me," said the wizard noticing Lurtz had a pleased look on his face, "Make sure that the one you bring back is not harmed."  
Lurtz growled, "Yes, my lord. It will be done as you have commanded."  
"Do not fail me."  
The Uruk-hai left and Saruman turned back to the palantir. Isengard came into view. His orcs were scurrying around on the barren, gray land hard at work. The fires were causing the thick, black smoke to rise out of the chasms inside his fortress and blacken the sky. His many spies were flying above the tower and around Isengard. He could make out a lone gray figure on top of his tower, sitting with his back against one of the spikes. 'I will deal with you soon enough, Gandalf.'  
He now focused his attention to Lothlorien. He saw Aaron and Jordan sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. 'Fools,' he thought, 'they don't know what is about to happen to them. The Golden Woods will not protect you. I will have one of you sooner or later and I will make you talk. You will not ruin my plans.'  
He turned his attention to Edoras. Two figures were riding outside of the city. He looked closer and noticed it was Eowyn, niece of King Theoden, and the oldest girl that appeared out of the five kids. 'She'll be dead or wishing she was dead soon enough.'  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
It was a dark, cold night out. The moon gave little light and the stars even less. The shadows around the girl seemed to jump out at her as if they were alive. She stood there frightened not knowing where she was. Tall, well crafted buildings made of white stone were all around her. She noticed the buildings were broken and the debris from them lay everywhere. She didn't know it but she was in the once magnificent capital of Gondor, Osgiliath.  
She wandered around shivering in her thin pajamas. The slippers she was wearing gave her feet little protection from the hard, cold rocks. She heard a noise and saw two small figures appear from behind a building. Quickly she darted behind a big rock frightened, trying not to breathe loudly. The figures finally passed her talking in a language she didn't know. The orcs passing her were speaking in the Black Tongue. ORCS!!! This has to be a dream. But why do my feet hurt? Oh, no. Am I in some other world?  
After the orcs were gone she franticly but cautiously looked for a way out of where she was. She tripped over a stone and fell in a large puddle. She stood up and the wind cut into her all the way to the bone. Her teeth started to chatter and she tried, but couldn't stop it. She saw two more orcs, or they were the same ones that had just passed her, come into view. She backed away and fell again into the large puddle. She heard growls, and saw the orcs rushing to where she was. Both orcs nocked their bows with thick black arrows. Fear took over and she screamed, running away as fast as she could.  
Two arrows pierced her in the back as she ran and she dropped to her knees gasping for air. She looked up as arrows flew from the darkness, the orcs behind her fell motionless, and men stepped into view. Her vision blurred. Time slowed to when seconds seemed like minutes. Darkness started to overtake her. She started to fight it. The pain shot through her whole body. She tried to scream again but nothing came out. Finally the darkness won and she fell against the cold, hard stone now stained with her blood.  
She woke up in her room sweating, sitting up in her bed looking around. She let out a sigh of relief. Only a nightmare she thought. She laid back down; the sweat now felt cold on her skin. She closed her eyes until she heard movement in her room. An orc stepped out from the shadows, yellow eyes piercing her, its tongue licking it's lips as though her blood was already there, "You think you can get away that easily?" hissed the orc. She screamed as the orc raised a knife; the moonlight was glinting off of it as it was thrust toward her...  
She was on the floor, her heart thumping in her ears. Her blankets and pillow were scattered everywhere in her room. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat. She got up slowly, changed and got back into bed. She turned on the lamp. "It was only a nightmare," she said to herself.  
After lying in her bed for an hour she got up and walked to her older brothers' room. She opened it up and stepped inside, "Andrew, can I sleep with you... (lol)...Andrew...Andrew?" the girl looked around the room but she couldn't find her brother. She felt the spot on the bed where he was sleeping, before he found himself in Middle-Earth, and it was still warm.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ashton and Eowyn turned back toward Edoras as the sun was going down. "That is a beautiful sunset," said Ashton looking out across the plains.  
"Yes, it is, and I wonder how many more we'll be able to enjoy peacefully," said Eowyn.  
"Look over there," said Ashton pointing toward the sunset, "Do you see those two things moving? They look like people."  
Eowyn reached behind her back, grabbed her bow, and placed an arrow on the string, "Yes, I see them. Ready your bow. We don't know if their friends or enemies," she said as Ashton did as she was told, "Don't shoot unless I say."  
As the two people got closer they could make out that one was holding a bow nocked with an arrow, and the other was holding a sword. The one was taller that the other and they both stopped just out of Eowyn's and Ashton's firing range. "Who are you?" yelled Eowyn.  
"My name is Ardenel, Ranger of the North, one of the last surviving Dunedain," replied the Ranger, "We are friends of Rohan. Who are you?"  
"I am Eowyn, Daughter of Eomund, niece of King Theoden. Drop your weapons and approach us slowly." They did as they were told and stopped a few paces from the horses. "What are you doing..."  
"Ashton...Ashton Conrad...Are you Ashton?" asked Andrew eyes wide.  
Ashton sat there studying him, "Yeah. Are you Andrew...Aaron's friend?"  
"Yeah. Is he here with you (lol)?" asked Andrew.  
"No, but Eric Hoke is."  
Ardenel and Eowyn sat there listening, "Do you two know each other?" asked Ardenel.  
"Yes, we do," said Andrew.  
"Why are you two here in the Riddermark?" asked Eowyn.  
"I came to warn Rohan that Saruman has allied himself with the Dark Lord of Mordor and is gathering his own armies of orcs. He is preparing to attack Rohan with considerable strength. The orcs he has are not normal. They can endure the sun and they stand upright. They have the strength and skills to match men," answered Ardenel, "As for Andrew I don't know. He was attacked by orcs in Fangorn Forest. He was unarmed and luckily I passed through there to reach Edoras faster, and helped him out. I asked him to travel with me, if he wanted to, and he agreed. You need to be prepared to repel Saruman when he attacks."  
"Saruman has now allied himself with Mordor! You bring ill news, Ardenel," said Eowyn, "And you, Andrew, why are you here?"  
"He was from my village," said Ashton looking at Andrew trying to get him to play along, "I did not know anyone else survived."  
"You, Eric, and I are the only survivors then. I guess Aaron didn't make it," said Andrew understanding why Ashton was looking at him like that.  
"Go get your weapons and come back here," said Eowyn looking behind her. Riders were coming toward them. Eomer was in front with twenty men behind him all with swords drawn, bows ready, or spears in hand. The Riders got there just as Ardenel and Andrew returned. "It's alright, brother. That man there is a Ranger of the North, and the young man beside him is a friend from Ashton's village."  
Eomer turned from his sister and focused his gaze at the men standing in front of him, "Why are you in the Riddermark?" he asked.  
"He came to tell us that Saruman has now allied himself with Mordor, and is gathering his own armies of orcs. Ardenel has told me that Saruman is preparing to attack Rohan," said Eowyn answering her brother.  
"How do you know these things?" Eomer asked Ardenel.  
"I have seen Isengard, and the orcs that now infest it. As for Sarumans allegiance, he has not kept that secret and proclaims that openly," answered Ardenel, "I would tell you my story now, but the sun is going behind the hills."  
"You will tell me your story tonight when you join us for dinner," said Eomer, "Ride behind me, Ardenel. Andrew, you can ride behind one of the Riders."  
Ardenel climbed behind Eomer and Andrew got on behind one of the Riders as Eomer instructed. They all turned around and rode to Edoras.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The sun started to go down and the temperature with it. The sky was now painted in purples, oranges, and reds. A slight cold breeze blew through the window chilling Eric as he lay on his bed. He got up slowly, smoothing his red silk breeches and tunic, and closed the window. "Why couldn't there be a breeze during training and when it's actually hot out," he muttered.  
He lay back down on his bed resting, and thinking. He realized that thoughts about Ashton were creeping up on him without knowing about it. Why am I thinking about her? I know Aaron and Jordan always said stuff about us but they only did it to get on our nerves. They know that we don't think of each other like that. I've never looked at her in...that way, have I? There will never be anything between us; at least that's what I used to think. I wonder what she thinks. What am I saying! I can't think of her like that. There is no way she has even considered it in the slightest bit. If Aaron knew what I was thinking right now he'd be telling me..."I told you so." Eric heard a knock at the door and told whoever it was to come in. Hammond entered. "Theodred has sent me to ask you to come to dinner. It seems that another person from your village survived and has been traveling with a Ranger. He thought you might want to see him."  
Another person from my village? Oh, someone else is here in Middle- Earth from home! I wonder who it is. "I'm coming," said Eric.  
"Good follow me." Eric followed Hammond to the room Ashton ate breakfast in earlier that morning. Eowyn, Eomer, Theodred, Ashton, a man that must be the Ranger thought Eric, and another guy Eric's age, sat a the table talking and looked up when he arrived.  
"Eric, come here. I saved you a seat," said Ashton motioning for him to sit with her (Go Ashton...lol). Eric walked over and sat in the chair she saved for him. "Eric, you remember Andrew, don't you?"  
"You mean...Aaron's friend Andrew from...the Ohio part of our village?" he asked.  
Ashton looked at him with hard eyes telling him not to say anymore about their "village", "Yes, Eric, this is Andrew," she looked at Andrew, "and Andrew, this is Eric." Andrew extended his hand across the table and shook Eric's hand, "Nice to meet you, Eric."  
"Nice to finally meet you," said Eric.  
"Are we going to sit here and talk all night or are we actually going to eat dinner," said Eowyn looking at everyone at once. Everyone stopped talking and started filling their plates. Turkeys and chickens were set in front of them. Vegetables like, corn, potatoes, and carrots were in bowls on the table, as well as some Eric, Ashton, and Andrew had never seen before. Bread, honey, and butter were in front of them too. Everyone sat their eating and talking between bites. Eric heard Eomer, Theodred, and Ardenel, talking about something that had to do with "war" and "Saruman" and "defending Edoras". Eowyn was asking Ashton about their "village" and she sat their scrambling for answers at all the questions Eowyn threw at her.  
After everyone ate their fill, servants appearing out of nowhere came and took their dishes away and brought out ale, and wine. Eomer poured the wine into a silver cup and handed it to Eric, "You have had wine before?" asked Eomer noticing the peculiar look on Eric's face.  
Eric took the cup from Eomer, "Yes, of course I have," he took a sip and tried to swallow it quickly without spitting it out. He tried to keep his face expressionless but he failed.  
"Of course you have," laughed Eomer taking a drink from his own cup then put it down on the table, "Now, Ardenel, let's hear your story."  
"I did say I would tell you didn't I," said the Ranger, "Alright then. It happened five days ago while I was traveling to Bree, when it started to rain..."  
. . . . . . .  
  
It was night and the sky was dark, and gray. The cold wind was blowing fiercely, cutting through the Rangers black cloak, leather breeches and tunic, making him shiver. Suddenly thunder exploded overhead and rain poured out from the clouds drenching him from head to toe. His boots now made an imprint in the mud as he walked silently through Fangorn on his way to Bree by request of Aragorn.  
His sword was in it's sheath and his bow, wrapped in cloth with his quiver full of arrows, was on his back. He walked an hour into the night until he found a tree with it's roots out of the ground big enough for him to climb under and sleep with little rain hitting him. He was a Ranger so he was used to it. Besides, he'd had worse nights than this before. He made his way over to the tree when he saw a distant light through the trees. His curiosity got the best of him and he started for the light while loosening his sword from it's sheath.  
He reached the light which turned out to be a fire and stopped behind a tree when he saw five figures sitting around it. "I'm hungry for some fresh men flesh. When is Saruman going to start sending us out to burn Rohan?" asked one of the figures. Yrch thought the Ranger, and he almost jumped in to kill them all right there but he waited and listened.  
"I heard he is assembling a force right now to attack their main city," said one of the Uruk-hai.  
"He is," answered another orc, "He's sending some to the men's city, and to the Elven woods."  
"They will be easy targets. Rohan still thinks that Saruman is an ally. They do not know he has sided with Barad-dur. Rohan shall fall soon. Then Saruman and the Dark Lord will crush Gondor and all men will be wiped off of Middle-Earth," said a man in a deep voice. Ardenel peered around the tree but he couldn't make out which figure was the man.  
"I will be going now," said the man getting up and walking over to his horse, "Tell Saruman that I will return with what he wants as soon as I can." The man jumped on his horse and started away south.  
I must have missed part of their conversation. I must warn the people of Rohan. The man is right. They will be easy targets. Ardenel started away from the tree and slipped in the mud. He forced himself up with a grunt as he heard the Uruk-hai growling, and getting their weapons. He jumped into the light sword slicing an orc across the chest, it staggered back, and Ardenel thrust his sword through its throat. He turned around to meet the other three orcs in an instant and blocked one of the orcs swords from sliding through him. In a whirl of motion he sliced the Uruk-hai's leg, and it fell to the ground dropping its sword, then he ducked and dropped to one knee as another orc almost chopped his head off and put his sword through its stomach. He stood up as the remaining orc sliced his shoulder. Not noticing he had just been injured he grabbed his dagger hanging from his belt and threw it into the orcs chest. The orc clawed at the dagger with a growl and fell down dead. Ardenel turned his attention on the wounded orc, walked over to it as it tried to stand, and cut off its head.  
He stood there breathing heavily as the rain still came down without a sign of letting up. The wind picked up speed, blowing his cloak around wildly. He looked at his shoulder, now noticing the pain, and saw that it wasn't as bad as it now felt. He took a piece of cloth and wiped the black blood that was on his sword off and threw it on the ground. Ardenel sheathed his sword and dagger. "I'm sorry Aragorn, but I have to warn the people of Rohan," he said to the darkness and headed toward Edoras not even glancing at the four orcs that he had just killed.  
. . . . . . .  
  
"...and the next day I found Andrew in trouble, helped him out, and now I'm here," said Ardenel finishing his story.  
"You do not know who the man was or where he was headed?" asked Eomer taking another sip of his wine.  
"No, I do not. I couldn't make out his face. I thought he was an Uruk-hai at first, until I heard him speak. He rode south. That's all I can tell you about where he was headed," said the Ranger scratching his beard looking at both Eomer and Theodred waiting to see what they'd say.  
"Do you know the number of orcs Saruman will be sending to attack us," the Prince whispered into a servant's ear standing behind him and the servant left to do what the Prince had asked. Theodred turned back to the Ranger, "I need to know how many he is sending in order to defend Edoras."  
"All I heard was he was readying two companies of Uruk-hai. He is sending one to Lothlorien and another here. The numbers those companies contain, I do not know," Ardenel said as he poured himself another pint of ale.  
Eric noticed Ashton hadn't taken even a sip of her wine all night. He nudged her and she looked over at him, "How's your wine?" he asked.  
"Fine," she said stirring it.  
"So, you can drink it without spitting it all over the table then?" he said smiling.  
"Yeah," said Ashton her mouth tight.  
"Well let's see you take a gulp."  
"I'm not thirsty right now," she replied turning back to the conversation between the men.  
"Well, doesn't look like you deserve the name Man-Woman anymore," said Eric trying to get her to fall into his trap.  
Ashton put the cup to her lips and let the wine flow in her open mouth. She tried to gulp it down but she couldn't help but spit it all over the table. Eric sat their laughing as Andrew tried desperately to scramble away from the purple liquid flying his way. "It's not funny," said Ashton wiping the wine dripping off of her chin.  
Everyone else at the table was laughing at her as well. "Come with me," said Eowyn smiling, getting up from her chair, "you need to be cleaned up." Ashton got out of her chair and followed Theoden's Niece out of the dinner room.  
Andrew sat back down after successfully dodging the wine. "That was close," he said with a grin on his face.  
Everyone settled down and started talking about the current problem concerning Isengard. "How many men are inside Edoras right now?" asked Ardenel.  
"A little under one-thousand Riders right now," answered the Prince.  
"I can send out riders to call a few hundred more men back from their posts," said Eomer, "We can have at least five-hundred more men inside Edoras within two days if we move quickly. Maybe even another thousand in a little less than a week."  
"We currently have two-thousand Riders directly to the north of us patrolling villages, and another fifteen-hundred to the east doing the same. If we..." Theodred stopped, looking at Eomer.  
"I'm sorry cousin," interrupted Eomer, "but we only have five-hundred men at the Fords of Isen right now. They need to be protected in case Saruman decides to attack there first."  
"That is true," Theodred sat there a moment then called for a servant, "Tell Hammond where I am and that I want him to come to me quickly." The servant hurried away in search of Hammond.  
The men sat there a while talking about what to do, and Eric and Andrew gave them a few suggestions that surprisingly the men took into consideration. Hammond entered, walked over to Theodred, and bowed slightly. "You summoned me, my lord."  
"Yes, I did," said Theodred, "Listen to me carefully. Do not let this reach my father's ears or Grima's. I want you to pull two-hundred men out of Helm's Deep and send them to the Fords. There are two-thousand Riders to the north of us. They are to send four-hundred men to the Fords and three-hundred here. The Riders that are stationed to the east are to send five-hundred here to Edoras. I want this done as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir. I will send riders out tonight right away, but may I ask why?" said Hammond.  
"We are expecting an attack on the city, and possibly the Fords, in the near future. We want to be prepared if it is a formidable force. Now hurry and do as I asked," said the Prince.  
Hammond bowed and left motioning for servants to follow. Theodred turned to Ardenel and Andrew. "I have a room ready for you. You look tired," he motioned for another servant and one appeared out of nowhere, "Take these men to the room I asked to be prepared earlier."  
"Yes, sir," said the servant waiting for Andrew and Ardenel to follow.  
They both got up and pushed their chairs in. "Thank you for the meal," said Ardenel, and Andrew echoed him.  
"Thank you for the warning," said Theodred standing as well.  
The Ranger and Andrew left trailing behind the servant. "I will go and tell the guards to double the watch tonight," said Theodred drinking the last of his wine.  
"No, cousin, I will. You look tired. You need your rest," said Eomer backing away from the table, "What do you think your father will do when he finds that you have given an order without his permission?"  
"I don't know anymore. It's like he isn't the man I knew while I was growing up. He won't know until all the men are on their way to where I've sent them. It needed to be done," said the Prince in a tired voice.  
"Yes, it did. But why would Saruman attack us now when we have the greater chance of victory. He is not stupid. There has to be a reason for it. A hidden purpose to this attack then just an attack on our city in hope of somehow defeating us, "Eomer stood there for a few moments deep in thought, but gave up, "I'm tired to. We will talk about this tomorrow after your training session with Eric. Good night, Theodred."  
"Good night, Eomer," Theodred said as he walked out heading for his room.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


End file.
